


Pep Talk

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [38]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Arsenal (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony want to ask Steve out, but he doesn't think he can. Arsenal believes in him though.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Arsenal”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [A1]

“You look troubled, Tony.” Arsenal says “Is there anything you would like to talk about?”

Tony lets out a small laugh. “Troubled isn’t exactly the word I use”

“If I may, Arsenal. I do believe Sir is in love” JARVIS says.

“I see” Arsenal says.

“Oh, you’re both conspiring against me now? Should I be worried?” Tony says, waving his wrench at them.

“You are deflecting? Why?” Arsenal asks.

“I don’t know. It’s just…” he lets out a long sigh. “I want to ask Steve to come with me to the gala.”

Arsenal cocks his head. “Then why don’t you?”

“Because… what if he…”

“Are you scared of rejection, Tony?”

“No. I don’t think Steve has it in him to reject anyone harshly. If anything he would get me down gently.” “I’m just worried that if I ask him to the gala he will misinterpret what I’m saying and think it’s just work or some Avenger’s thing. And not, you know, a date”

“Why don’t you tell him it is a date then? Wouldn’t that clear up all possible misunderstandings?”

“Yeah, but what if a date meant something else back then?” Tony says, setting aside his wrench.

Arsenal is quiet for a moment. “Searches indicate that the meaning of date was in similar usage in the 20th century time period.”

“I know. I know, but…” Tony sighs.

“If you are worried about it, why don’t you use phrases you think he would be more accustomed to?”

“I don’t want him to think that I’m making fun of him.”

“He thinks highly of you, Tony. I doubt that he would believe you were making fun of him. If you are concerned though, maybe you would like to practice your delivery?”

‘It’s worth a shoot’ Tony thinks to himself. “Thanks, buddy”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
